


Unikitty finds a can

by Anonymous



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: See title
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Unikitty finds a can

One day, Unikitty was walking around when she saw a can.

"Oh, a can!" She said as she put it in her pocket (don't ask me how she has pockets, I don't know) and went on her way.

The End.


End file.
